Ari Kazan
THIS PLAYER IS CURRENTLY INACTIVE Ari KazanOne Piece RPG Subreddit bio, Ari Kazan, or more commonly known as Black Stripes, is the official first mate of Goya Hayes and vice captain of the Thousand Swords Pirates. Appearance One distinguishing trait Ari has, is his grayish bandana that has two black stripes that was given to him by Corvi, the man that took care of him. He also has dark blue spiky hair behind the bandana. During his appearance at the sea near Loguetown, he was wearing a brown leather coat which has the sleeves pulled up. Inside was a yellow shirt. He also has gun holsters attached around the coat along with a sword holster crossing his waist-area. He wore slightly bluish boots and, tucked in it was black pants. Ari likes to wear simple clothing, like a shirt, whenever he's at a peaceful place. He also has the habit of taking off the top part of the coat when he's passive. Backstory At a very young age, Ari was abandoned by his mother who lived in the East Blue. He was forced to live on his very own, migrating to island to island. No one tried to help him for almost 5 years until a mysterious man takes him in. The man wore a grayish bandana with two black stripes on it and was named Corvi. For over 8 years, he resided in the man's house. Corvi's house was full of antique items. He says that he's collector of rare and old things and has been doing this almost all his life. During his stay, he was thought many things by Corvi like the simple cleaning the house which Ari thinks is stupid. This where Ari developed his traits as human being after his harsh experiences as a wandering child. It was marked as the segment where he developed his offensive matters. Sometime in those years, a bunch of strong bandits raided the house and took all the actual valuables it had. Corvi tried to stop them but it only caused him his life. He was killed infront of Ari. Ari, being too shocked on what happened, was unable to chase the bandits. Before Corvi dies, he tells Ari what his dream was. That dream was to be a pirate, to have the most freedom. Ari wanting to repay his debt to Corvi, takes the bandana and sets out to accomplish Corvi's dream. Personality Ari is a casual and lighthearted person. He loves to have fun whenever he can and be really loud infront of others. Though when he's alone, he can be extremely quiet. He likes to eat mainly seafoods and dry crackers. Not much of a meat or sweets eater. He is very fond of flowers, even names his attacks after them. Relationships Corvi Ari treated Corvi like a father. Even though Corvi was a numbskull, Ari was able to keep up with him and even have fun with Corvi. Thousand Swords Pirates Goya Hayes Ari met Hayes when he was looking for a ship to hop in after realizing his small boat was about collapse. His relationship with Hayes is like any other first mate to captain, with loyalty, trust and respect. Freed Falcon After Ari joins Hayes' crew, Freed was also able to hop in the ship and join the newly formed pirate crew. He likes to compete with Freed whenever he can since Freed is tremendously physically stronger than him. Plus Ari gets annoyed at his glorious hair sometimes. Zack Nightwood They met Zack at a party and became their crew mate. The one Ari usually hangs out with. Raymond Seagrain Ari hasn't conversed with Raymond too much after he joined. But he feels like this person will be a great asset to the crew. Abilities and Powers During his days as a wandering child, Ari was able to develop himself a lot of unique abilities. An example of this was how he was able to develop his adaptive nature to higher peeks. He's able to adapt to things much more quicker. If you make him fish, he'll fish like an expert. Swordsmanship He trained this skill after stealing a sword from a shop. He just observed one of the samurais in the island he stayed in for a while to be able to attain his sword prowess that he has now. Haki None as of now. Weapons Ari possess a white blade katana with a hexagon hilt. He also has two modified automatic flintlocks that has the capability of chaining shots. RP Statistics Battles None as of now. References Category:Pirates Category:Player